This application requests funding to continue support of experiential training at Colorado State University College of Veterinary Medicine and Biomedical Sciences (CSU CVMBS) in molecular, mechanistic, and applied biomedical research to encourage veterinary student engagement in biomedical research. Numerous studies have documented the need for more veterinary biomedical scientists and shown that student research involvement during veterinary school is a major impact influencing this career path choice. The CVMBS Veterinary Summer Scholar Program has been in existence for 32 years; NIH ORIP T35 funding was secured in 2013. During the first four years of this award, 28 students (5 from underrepresented groups) have participated in biomedical research in 21 different laboratories in all four departments and a wide variety of disciplines in CVMBS. This renewal application includes a new partnership with the University of Alaska Fairbanks (UAF) and an industry-sponsored Young Investigator Award program. An aggressive recruitment strategy will be employed to encourage participation by the most highly qualified candidates from CSU and nationally. Program elements focus on instruction on grant-writing and research data presentation, responsible conduct of research, and field trips to local research sites. The program culminates in participation in the NIH-Merial National Veterinary Scholars Symposium. Fifty-five mentor faculty from CSU and 8 from UAF will participate, providing: (1) strong biomedical research programs in infectious disease, cancer, physiology, neuroscience and epidemiology supported by 156 current-year grants awards totaling nearly $28.2M; and, (2) experience in research mentorship of veterinarians (645 students mentored in the past 10 years, including 370 pre- or post-DVM/VMDs). The 12-week program bridges basic research to in vivo translation and One Health, with impact on human and animal health in a time of emerging diseases, biosecurity, and translational medicine. The program will be guided by experienced leadership including internal and external advisory committees and includes focused recruitment of students from underrepresented backgrounds. This application requests support to expand the impact of the CVMBS Veterinary Summer Research Program, including support for veterinary student research exchange with UAF. The desired outcome of this program is production of graduate veterinarians with the interest, aptitude, and motivation to enter post-graduate training and careers in research.